Double party
by TeamWincest
Summary: Summary: Dean goes to a gay bar to drink his problems for the night. There, he meets Sam and his twin, who are willing to do everything to make him forget… 18


**Summary: **Dean goes to a gay bar to drink his problems for the night. There, he meets Sam and his twin, who are willing to do everything to make him forget… **+18**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the Supernatural's characters. This Fic doesn't have any commercial end. I only own the plot.

**WARNINGS!** Dean and Sam aren't brothers. Adult language and adult themes. Sexual exchange between boys. Sex between brothers. Read under your own consent. **+18**

**A/N:** Hi again bitches! It's been a while since I published my first Fic. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites and follows you gave me. Today, I came with my second work, which hopefully will be better than my first. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**P.D.:** I would really appreciate if you give a shot to my first Fic, **Sam's guilt.**

**REVIEWS** are love. So please, **SHARE** the **LOVE**… n.n

**Double party**

It was Friday night, and Dean was sitting on a stool, in the middle of a bar, drinking his problems down and drowning them in more and more alcohol. He was pretty sure he couldn't get drunk anymore. He downed the last bit of beer in the glass and called the bartender, asking for a shot of whiskey, and another, and another, and surprise, another. What the hell, he didn't care. Nobody was waiting for him, he wasn't in the middle of a case at the moment... So, why don't keep putting alcohol on his system?

He was about to order another shot when he felt two hands on his back. He looked at his sides to find two boys who were looking at him pointedly, waiting for something. A moment passed before he realized the boys were identical. _They must be twins_, he thought.

"Hey there handsome" Said the one to his left in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Can we make you some company?" Said the other, exactly the same way.

"Mmm… I don't know…" Dean said softly. "You promise me to be a good company?" He asked huskily.

"Not just good..." Started to say one.

"We're gonna be the best" The other completed.

Dean smirked at the two and without replying, he patted the stools at his sides. The twins shared a knowing look. To Dean's surprise, the boys straddled each one of Dean's legs.

"Why sitting on a hard stool, when you have something softer and hotter to sit on?" The boy in his left said. The other nodded in agreement.

"Well, well… Aren't you naughty…" Dean said, smiling. He put his hands on each one of the boy's lower back.

"I'm Sebastian." Said the one on his right. "But you can call me Sebby." Seb said, biting his lip a little, looking at Dean with big hazel eyes. Then, Dean turned his head, looking at the other boy, expecting his name as well.

"And I'm Sam. But you can call me Sammy." Sam said, with those same, wet, puppy hazel eyes. The boys were incredibly hot. Dean felt his cock twitch in his pants at the hearing of the nickname.

"Sebby and Sammy, huh?" Dean said. "Did your daddy never teach you not to talk to strangers?" Dean kept going, in a flirty way obviously. "And, besides, what exactly are two innocent boys like you doing in a seedy bar like this?" Dean asked, massaging the boys back. He was getting rock hard.

"Oh, our daddy taught us a lot of things… But that wasn't one of them" Sebastian said, smiling and giving him a wink.

"And, it isn't obvious? We're just looking someone to keep us warm for the night." San answered his other question.

"Mmm… I think I'm perfect for the job." Dean said, smiling flirtingly, sliding his hands further down the boys back.

"You're hired then." Sam whispered on Dean's ear.

With that, he stood up, put some money on the bar, and walked off with the twins. They went to his car, and getting inside, he drove to the motel he was checked in for the night. He parked the Impala, and they went to the room. By the time they had reached the door, the twins were practically over him, kissing and licking his cheeks, groping his crotch. He switched his head to kiss them while trying to open the door. He had barely put a foot on the room, and the twins had already pinned him against the door, slamming it shut. They quickly took his jacket of, while working with his tongues everywhere. Dean was in heaven as far as he was concerned and he wouldn't stop till he tasted the forbidden fruit. The boys led him to the bed, making him sit, and Sam immediately straddled his lap, rubbing his ass against his trapped dick. Then he pushed him down on the bed, and Sebastian straddled him as well, pushing his ass against his brother's cock, while leaning down to kiss Dean. Seeing they boys weren't shy it all, he decided he wanted to have even more fun.

"Hey Sebby. It seems that you like your brother's dick, huh? And you don't seem to have a problem with that Sammy" Dean murmured between kisses.

"Mmm… You got me. I love Sammy's dick, as well as yours." Seb said, managing to put his hand between his brother's and Dean's crotch, palming the last.

"Well, then why don't you give daddy a good show? Would you do that for me?" Dean said expectantly, excited.

"What do you say Sammy? Should we give him what he wants?" Seb asked.

"If that's what daddy wants…" Sam agreed.

They lifted themselves from Dean's body, and helped him up. Seb went to grab a chair and put it in the front of the bed, while Sam pushed him down, giving him one last, deep kiss. "Hope you enjoy it, daddy. We promise to be good boys". He said and went to the bed, joining his brother.

"First why don't you show daddy how much you love each other?." Dean said, kicking his boots off as well as his jeans. He only had the boxers and the shirt on.

Sam and Seb did as he commanded. The first one pushed his brother on his back softly, in a sexy way, and kissed him shamelessly. The moans and whines both of them made went directly to Dean's cock. He started to rub himself. The twins were touching each other, dipping his tongues in the other's mouth.

"Yeah, good boys. Keep tasting each other, nice and warm." Dean was seriously turned on. He already wanted to drill those beauties deeply. "You like your brother's tongue Sammy?" He continued.

"Yes daddy" Sam said in a high pitched voice between kisses. His hands were at the sides of Seb hips.

"Take off your shirts…" Dean said, hotness evident in his voice, as he started to massage his cock over his boxers. Sebastian started first. "No, no Sebby, stop right there…" He said when he saw him taking the clothes too fast for his like. "Do it slow. And look at your brother when you do it." He clarified.

Sebastian did as told, gently unfastening every single button of Sam's shirt, then taking it off by the shoulders, never stopping from kissing his brother. Once he finished, Sam did the same.

They both started to touch their abs and teasing their nipples, hardening them. Sam took the initiative and bent down forward, catching his brother's left nipple on his mouth. His twin moaned with pleasure.

"Yeah, that's nice Sammy… Good boy. I didn't even have to tell you." Dean released his throbbing cock from the tight boxers, taking them off. He slowly started to rub his cock, teasing his head with the tip of his fingers.

"Ah… I'm so horny daddy…" Sebastian said, breathless from the kisses. "Can I please give my bro a blowjob?" He asked, looking at Dean with a pleading, puppy dog look.

"Oh… How can I say no to those pretty wet eyes?" Dean said licking his upper lip, squeezing his dick harder.

Sebastian smile widely at that, wanting to taste his brother all inside his mouth. He pushed Sam on the bed, straddling him.

"Come on Sebby… I want your mouth around my cock" Sam was pretty horny too. His twin obeyed, pushing himself back, then leaning down, unfastening the button of his brother short jeans before pulling the zipper open with his teeth. He then pulled the short down and released Sam's cock, before hungrily deepthroating it.

"Oh Sebby, look what a piece of a cock slut you are… Can't wait to have those soft lips around my shaft." Dean was happily drinking in the sight. "Sammy, why don't you return your brother the favor, huh? You know what I mean" Dean said, giving Sam a pointed look.

"Of course daddy. Anything you want." He grabbed his brother hair and leaned a little to whisper in his ear. Sebastian smiled at that and proceeded to take his own clothes off. Sam did the same with the rest of his clothes. Then, much to Dean's surprise, they shifted into a sixty nine position, without taking too long on devouring each other's cock. Damn. These boys didn't stop surprising him.

"Fuck babies… Look at you… So hungry for each other… Oh fuck" Dean was rambling by now, and he almost drooled with hunger.

"Ah, daddy. Do you like it? Are we being good boys?" Sam said before sucking his brother's cockhead.

"Oh fuck Sammy… You're being the best. Keep sucking your brother like that… Oh yeah…" Dean was jerking off, squeezing his dick harder. "Sebby, finger your brother's ass, come on. Prepare him for me." He ordered.

"Yes daddy." Sebastian slowly started to tease his brother's hole before putting his index finger inside. Sam whined with pleasure.

"Put another one Seb. I want my daddy to fuck me." Sam said, shooting a glare to Dean.

"Oh, don't worry Sammy. You're gonna feel your daddy's cock soon." Dean smiled widely. He kept staring at the scene. Sebastian was under his brother, sucking his cock while fingering him. Sam was on top of him, swallowing the hard length of his twin skillfully.

Dean decided it was time to quit the soft-core. He approached the bed, and adopted a kneeling position behind Sam's ass. He gave it a strong slap. Sam screamed in both pain and pleasure.

"Oh daddy, yeah. Spank me." Sam whined. Dean complied again, having the same reaction.

"You like your daddy spanking you, huh? Look at how wet you get" Dean said, giving Sam two hard slaps before putting one finger inside the welcoming hole, along with Sebastian's own. They started to scissor Sam open.

"Oh daddy… Oh fuck… fuck me already…" Sam was crying with need.

"How do you ask?" Dean was enjoying how the boy was struggling with need, need for his cock.

"Ple… please daddy, beg you to fuck me" Sam cried. Dean took his finger out immediately, and after Sebastian did the same, he started teasing Sam's asshole with the tip of his cock, prodding it a little.

"You want it, slutty boy? Tell your daddy you want it" Dean kept playing with the boy's need.

"Oh daddy, please push it in… I want you daddy" Sam was writhing and moaning in pleasure.

"As you wish…" And with that, Dean sank his cock inside Sam's inviting butt, opening it wide. He started with slow thrusts, pushing it almost out before slowly pushing inside again. Sam moans where muffled with Sebastian's cock on his mouth.

"Oh fuck bro… Keep working that dick with your tongue…" Seb ordered. His hands were on Sam's hips. Dean's balls were hanging over him and he couldn't resist licking them.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Sebby. Hungry for me, huh?" Dean said huskily, a little breathless for the hard fuck he was giving to Sammy's slutty ass.

"Daddy, mmm… Please, harder…" Sam pleaded, re-assuming his work on his brother's dick. "Aaah!" Sam screamed when Dean's cock hit his prostate. He kept fucking him harder, dipping his cock all inside the boy's ass, watching it spread.

"Yeah… Look at you… All spread and moaning like a slut in heat!" Dean said, grinning winningly.

"Like _your_ slut in heat…" Sam remarked. That just made Dean harder, if it was possible, as he kept thrusting in and out.

"Oh, fuck… Can you get naughtier?" Dean asked. Without replying, Sam cradled forward, making Dean's cock pull out of his ass. He turned around, and still on his knees, he impaled himself on his brother's pulsing dick, making Seb gasp. Dean just stared open-mouthed.

"Does this answer your question daddy?" Sam said with the most innocent puppy dog eyes ever. He started to ride up and down, giving his brother the cowboy.

"Oh boy… Remember me to write your numbers after we finish." Dean said with a smirk. Sam just smiled and gestured for him to get closer. Dean complied, and Sam grabbed his neck, pushing him into a deep kiss. The scene was just so obscene. A boy riding his brother, while he let his mouth get tongue fucked for another man. And to make it even dirtier, Seb didn't lose time, and seeing his daddy's cock hanging happily above him, he thrust his mouth on it, choking a little. "Shit, babies… Don't wanna cum yet…" Dean was getting crazy.

"Why's that daddy? Can't you hold it? We make you that horny?" Sam said between kisses. Dean's cock twitched inside Seb's mouth. His thrusts were fucking erratic, as he ate Dean's length entirely.

"I think it's time for Seb to taste his daddy's flesh." Dean said, hungrily.

"Oh yes, yes, yes… Please…" Seb said, clearly excited with the idea.

"Then how can I refuse?" Dean said just before shifting along with Sam. Seb kept his position. Dean positioned himself between Sebastian's legs, lifting them up to his shoulders, as he took the twin boy closer. Sam, on the meantime, managed to position himself with his mouth on his bro's cock and his own member on his twin's mouth. Dean pushed inside Seb not too gently, and the boy gasped out loud.

"Daddy! Oh, please… Uh..." Seb screamed in pleasure. Sam started to suck him off, licking the entire piece, from top to bottom. He flicked his tongue around the tip before devouring the waiting dick again. Seb also wanted to taste his brother's meat, and who was holding him? He, as well, started to deep-throat his brother.

"Oh my fucking god… Where were you all my life?" Dean said breathlessly, as he pounded deeper on the boy's butt. "Gettin' fucked in the middle of a sixty nine. That's something…" Dean pointed out.

"Being brothers makes it hotter." Sam added. Dean kept fucking Seb's tight hole till he couldn't hold it anymore. The twins weren't far from that situation as they were giving and receiving pleasure at a fast pace. Seb was the first to cum, all inside Sam's mouth. Sam tried to swallow it all, but it was just too much, and a lot of it dripped over Dean's cock. At the sight, Dean gripped Sam's face in his arm and thrust harder, looking for his own orgasm.

"Cum for me, baby boy, come on…" Dean ordered and Sam complied like a good bitch. He filled his brother's throat with his seed. Seb drank the delicious liquid hungrily, before licking over his lips to taste the remains.

"Oh fuck…" Seeing the twins were done, Dean stopped fighting the imminent spurt. He shot his load inside Sebastian's ass, before quickly pulling out and shooting again all over Sam's face and mouth. The last eat it happily, before Dean used his fingers to make him eat the remains, whose Sam accepted hungrily. After that, Dean collapsed at the side of the twins, and Sam, with the little strength he got left, he managed to put himself on the other side of Dean, so the man was in the middle.

"How was it daddy?" Sam asked his voice flirty.

"Fucking awesome!" Dean said, grinning brightly.

"Were we good boys?" Seb added.

"You were the best." Dean answered before giving each boy a quick kiss. "Hope to meet again sometime. What do you say?"

"Why the hell not? We love giving double parties to cute hunks like you." Sebastian said, before standing up to clean himself.

"Yeah… After all… It 's what we do…" Sam finished, winking at Dean, who was left alone, panting. He was about to pass out from pleasure.

* * *

**Adiós bitches**


End file.
